ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure is the television film in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is the first announcing the movie in production, originally going to premiere on ABC family, but Disney Channel will love to premiere it with it on that channel. It premiered on June 15, 2001 at 8:00 p.m. It brought 14.7 million viewers in the United States, making it the second most successful film on Disney Channel at time in airing. This is the first movie for the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' film series. Plot Centuries ago, the planet was bestowed the seven Chaos Emeralds. These emeralds were a source of absolute power. However, absolute power corrupts absolutely — and it did not take long before wars broke out over who would control the Chaos Emeralds' seemingly unlimited power. A tribe of echidna (the ancestors of Knuckles) responded by creating a singular Master Emerald, which held powers that could control and neutralize the Chaos Emeralds. With the Master Emerald came a guardian spirit. It was said that a rival tribe of echidnas angered the guardian by attempting to steal the Chaos Emeralds and ruining the sanctuary it was protecting. They were all but completely destroyed within a single night and the guardian was never seen again. What was believed to be the guardian was then named Chaos, the God of Destruction, lending its name to the Chaos Emeralds. In the present day, Dr. Eggman learns of the legend surrounding Chaos. Believing it to be true, he seeks out the Master Emerald and shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the city of Station Square. To help him, he has created the E-Series robots, a group of robots powered by animals placed inside them and programmed to obey him. When Sonic learns of Eggman's plans, he and his friends spring in to action to stop Eggman and they all start their own separate, but intertwined, journeys for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic has defeated Eggman and Chaos, Tails has saved Eggman from bombing Station Square, Knuckles has restored the Master Emerald, Amy has rescued a small bird and his family from the clutches of Eggman and his robotic minion Zero, Big has rescued his best friend Froggy, and Gamma has rescued his robotic brothers from Eggman's clutches, self-destructing himself and releasing the bird within in the process. However, shortly afterward, Angel Island falls once again, and Eggman is attacked by a surviving Chaos. Meanwhile, noticing that Angel Island has fallen once again, Knuckles decides to go to Sonic for advice, when suddenly he finds Eggman, bitter and defeated. Knuckles asks him what happened, to which Eggman responds "This is terrible! C-Chaos is...", before being attacked once more alongside Knuckles by Chaos, who steals the latter's six Chaos Emeralds. Elsewhere, Sonic and Tails take notice that Angel Island has fallen once again, and hurry to the scene, where they find Eggman and Knuckles lying on the ground. Knuckles then reveals to Sonic and Tails that Chaos stole and absorbed the six Chaos Emeralds he was in possession of. Sonic and Tails then decide that they must retrieve the final emerald before Chaos, when suddenly, Sonic is teleported to the past where he witnesses former echidna chief Pachacamac and his warriors attacking the Master Emerald shrine, with the chief's daughter Tikal pleading to them not to attack the shrine before they are all killed by Chaos, who absorbs the seven emeralds and destroys the world. Sonic then returns to Angel Island, where he and Tails return to Tails' plane the Tornado 2, which uses the seventh emerald as a power source. However, they arrive too late and Chaos retrieves the seventh emerald before they do. Meanwhile, in Station Square, Chaos transforms into his final form, Perfect Chaos, and floods the entire city. Sonic arrives, where he witnesses Eggman attacking Chaos in the Egg Carrier 2. However, Chaos immediately destroys it. Tikal then appears, explaining that Chaos’ heart is filled with anger and sadness and the negative energy of the chaos emeralds flows through him. Chaos absorbs the emeralds power completely, leaving the power of the emeralds useless. But, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Big arrive with all 7 emeralds and Sonic's positive heart causes the emeralds to gain their power once again. Sonic transforms into Super Sonic and neutralizes Perfect Chaos. Chaos is not destroyed completely, but his heart is filled with joy, happiness and forgiveness. Tikal takes Chaos back with her, but leaves the Chao to live peacefully with humans. Sonic runs off into Station Square and Angel Island is put back to it’s original state high in the heavens. Story structure The story is told through the perspective of the character you choose to play as and as a result the stories tend to diverge at certain points based on the character arc. It is interesting to note that the story takes on a certain Rashomon type structure in terms of dialogue and certain events when more than one of the playable characters is present in a scene. For example, each character has their viewpoint of a certain scene, so the dialogue between versions tends to be different. This perspective also justifies the different outcomes of certain encounters, for example, when Sonic faces E-102 Gamma on the Egg Carrier, through Sonic's perspective Sonic is about to destroy Gamma, through Tails' perspective Tails is about to destroy Gamma and through Gamma's perspective, Gamma is about to kill Sonic. Animation The game is divided up into two stages: Action Stages, and Adventure Fields. The division of Action Stages and Adventure Fields was a serious departure from previous Sonic games. In addition, unlike the previous game in the series, Sonic 3D Blast, Sonic Adventure has six different characters to choose from, providing two more than the four (Sonic and Tails combo being the fourth) available in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Sonic has the most stages of any character, and his levels involve high speed gameplay, while most of Tails' his levels are shorter versions of Sonic's, which require him to reach the end of the level before Sonic (or Eggman) can. Knuckles' objective in his levels is to reassemble the shards of the Master Emerald shattered by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Amy Rose's levels involve escaping Eggman's robot ZERO alongside a blue Flicky (nicknamed "Birdie" by Amy) that Dr. Eggman needs because of the Chaos Emerald in its pendant. Her primary weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer, returns (previously seen in Sonic the Fighters), and can be used to paralyze ZERO for a temporary amount of time. Amy is considered to have the shortest story since she has fewer levels than the other characters. The levels involving Big the Cat follow him using his fishing pole to try and catch Froggy, his best friend who has mutated via a Chaos Emerald he swallowed, although he can also choose to try and catch big fish, with score bonuses based on size. E-102 Gamma is one among a series of robots designed by Eggman to take orders without question. After an encounter with Amy, he suffers a malfunction and gains a "conscience." He then turns his aim to destroying his robotic brothers and freeing the animals trapped inside them. Gamma's levels are shooting levels in which the player races against the clock to get to the end and destroy the target (usually one of the other E-Series robots). Players gain time depending on how many enemies they shoot in a row/chain by using the lock on feature that Gamma has. Action Stages are basically playable levels. This is the only type of area where Sonic or any of his companions will encounter enemies (most boss battles appear to take place in the adventure fields, but they are actually in Action Stages designed to look like the Fields). There are eleven action stages, accessible by different characters. However, unlike previous Sonic games, Action Stages are not made up of Zones and Acts. Instead, the game plays more like each Adventure Field is a Zone and the Action Stages are the Acts in the Zone. The Action Stages have separate areas that could be considered "Acts", but they are not separate levels, as in previous games. Adventure Fields are non-linear game stages, generally designed for (light) puzzle solving, exploration, and plot advancement. They contain very few items (enemies, rings, etc.) and each of them have Action Stages which are accessible through certain areas in the Adventure Field. There are three Adventure Fields, Station Square, a big metropolitan city that contains a train station which leads to the Mystic Ruins, a casino, a hotel/restaurant, Twinkle Park, a City Hall area, and the beach, Emerald Coast. Second is the Mystic Ruins, a large mountainous region that contains Tails' Workshop, a jungle, a lake, a few caves, and Angel Island. Third is the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman's flying fortress that later ends up crashed in the ocean. Every Adventure Field links to the other two Fields and a Chao Garden. They also have four Emblems each. They are each packed with various powerups for different characters. The story is told through the perspective of the character the player chooses to play as and as a result the stories tend to diverge at certain points based on the character arc. It is interesting to note that the story takes on a certain Rashomon type structure in terms of dialogue and certain events when more than one of the playable characters is present in a scene. For example, each character has their viewpoint of a certain scene, so the dialogue between versions tends to be different. This perspective also justifies the different outcomes of certain encounters, for example, when Sonic faces E-102 Gamma on the Egg Carrier, through Sonic's perspective Sonic is about to destroy Gamma, through Tails' perspective Tails is about to destroy Gamma and through Gamma's perspective, Gamma is about to kill Sonic. A major feature of Sonic Adventure is the ability to raise Chao, who exist primarily in the Chao Gardens as a sort of intelligent virtual pet for the player to raise, an "evolution" of the A-life system from NiGHTS into Dreams... Chao can be taken with the player by downloading the minigame Chao Adventure to their VMU, or in the GameCube version, by downloading the Chao to a Game Boy Advance. The player can also raise their stats, by giving them small animals that they found by defeating the robots. Voice actors Music :Main article: Sonic Adventure DX: The Movie (soundtrack) Release The movie was released in the United States on Disney Channel on June 14, 2002 from 8:00 to 11:00 p.m., the run time is 142 minutes long, making it the longest film of Disney Channel, which was aired. On December 4, 2001, the film was released on DVD. A marathon premiere for it begins on June 11, 2001. Reception The reception at the time of release was overwhelmingly positive, including reviews from GameSpot and GameSpy being above 90%. The current Game Rankings average ranking is 88%. It became one of the few Sega All Stars games. In Japan, it received an excellent 38 out of 40 from Famitsu. Although criticized for its camera system, framerate issues and fishing stages with Big (one critic said, "Putting fishing stages in a Sonic game is like buying a Ferrari so you can sleep in the back seat.") , the game was still highly praised for retaining the fast and enjoyable gameplay that Sonic was known for in 2D as well as the game's visuals, multiple character storylines and soundtrack. Similar to its sequel, however, the later-released GameCube port was criticized by many of the same sources who praised the Dreamcast version, although in this case, Sonic Adventure DX reportedly didn't play as well as the original version did. Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut averaged a 63% at Game Rankings. It brought 14.5 million viewers, the second highest rated Disney Channel Movie in history behind High School Musical 2 as of 2007. Sequels Television Films Sonic Adventure: The Movie 2 was released in 2003. Sonic Heroes: The Movie was released in 2004. Shadow the Hedgehog: The Movie was released in 2005, the first film to release on ABC Family, not Disney Channel. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie was released in 2006, the second film to release on ABC Family, not Disney Channel. Sonic Riders: The Movie was released in 2007, returns to Disney Channel as well as the two following films. Sonic Riders The Movie 2: Zero Gravity was released in 2008. Sonic Unleashed was released in 2009. Theatrical films Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix is the first movie to release in theaters in 2007. Sonic X: The Shadow Snow is a sequel to the first movie released in 2008. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released in 2009. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be the final theatrical film for release in 2010. References External links *''Sonic Adventure DX: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database